


The Last Chance

by pyukumuku



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyukumuku/pseuds/pyukumuku
Summary: "Say it before you run out of time. Say it before it’s too late. Say what you're feeling. Waiting is a mistake."Corrin gets the courage to confess to Arthur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: wow i should post some m!corrin/arthur content and make it happy (:  
> my mind: make it sad.  
> me: yes sir  
> also me: (makes it not sad)

 

Corrin was always one to smile. Even during the hardest times. Now, he isn't even sure if he can keep smiling any longer.

 

* * *

 

 

Corrin leaned against the rail of his tree house like he always did when he wanted to think. The prince smiled to himself, he _has_ been doing a lot of thinking lately... Felicia had assumed that he'd been thinking of his reworking his castle, or perhaps his siblings. But Corrin didn't have it in him to tell her he was wrong and that he was really thinking of Arthur. The prince always cursed under his breath whenever he made himself look bad in front of the self-proclaimed Hero. He never thought that he would fall in love with someone like Arthur. But...it was nice. If he were to change anything, he wouldn't change this. Besides, Arthur isn't in anyway unattractive. Corrin always found him sweet and kind, and always admired how the hero always managed to stay positive despite their situations. Somewhere along the way, the admiration turned into love. The prince sighed to himself as he hung in head in shame. He wasn't ashamed for his sexuality, no. He fully accepted it. He was glad he knew more about himself. The reason he was ashamed was...he never really had the courage to confess. "...Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow." Was what Corrin had always said to himself as he left to sleep.

 

It was now the day the war came to an end.

 

It was now the day that Corrin had his last chance.

 

Corrin leaned against the rail of his tree house like he always did when he wanted to think. The prince looked down on his castle grounds. One by one, everyone was making their preparations to return to their countries. He smiled when he had seen Elise crying and Sakura comforting her with a hug. To see his eldest brothers having an amicable conversation warmed his heart. His older sisters had planned to surprise the other with a sewn gift, with Camilla hugging Hinoka when she had seen her new sweater that Hinoka had tried to make. His younger brothers, Takumi and Leo, looked like they were at odds. Yet Corrin knew how much they grew to appreciate the other's company.

Yet, he couldn't find himself smiling when he had seen the hero of his heart waving at him. That radiant smile of his always in Corrin's mind...yet today was the last day the prince was going to see that smile. Corrin couldn't help but feel jealous when he saw Arthur with other people, perhaps its his Dragon blood causing him to act this way. It wasn't unusual for Dragons to be hoarders. Regardless, Corrin felt ashamed to feel that way towards the people he called his comrades. They were fighting for a common goal, and he shouldn't let petty feelings get in the way of that.

"'Lo, Milord! I wish to speak with you!" Corrin was snapped out of his thoughts when he had heard the hero call out to him. The same smile on his face beckoned the prince to join him.

Corrin had no reason to deny him. He wished to spend as much time with the hero as he could. Before he would go back to Nohr. The prince quickly climbed down the ladder and ran to Arthur's side. "S-Sorry if I was late...what was it that you wish to talk to me about?"

"Oh, e-ehem..." Arthur coughed into his hand. Corrin noted how Arthur was hesitant in talking, and that the hero had a light blush on his face. The prince disregarded his observations, their group had a mass celebration the day before. He wasn't surprised if Arthur was still feeling the effects of the alcohol. "I...wanted to thank you for your help. I've noticed Lady Elise had been looking a lot happier lately! As her retainer, it makes me happy to see her like this." The hero smiled warmly at Corrin, the blush still on his face.

"Arthur...it's no big deal." Corrin smiled back. "My sibling's happiness is all I want for them. To hear that I was successful...fills me with delight. You've no need to thank me. All I ask of you is that you continue to watch over her for just a bit longer. Building the new Valla to its former glory will take me some time. Dragon Veins could only do so much..." The prince hadn't notice that he subconsciously moved his hand to hold Arthur's. "I-I..." Corrin blushed and trailed off as he retrieved his hand. "...Pardon me, but...I wish to say something to you myself."

"O-Oh?!" Arthur suddenly exclaimed in surprise, but quickly caught himself realizing that the others were staring at him. "D-Don't mind me...! Haha..." He waved to them before returning to Corrin, who was now laughing to himself at the scene. "Now, what's so funny?" The hero attempted to sour his tone, but he too, was smiling.

"...You're really such an amazing person, you know that?" Corrin smiled, but behind the smile was melancholy. The prince realized that this might be the last moment he could share with Arthur and decided to steel himself. "Arthur, I..." The prince trailed off once more. He was having second thoughts. Would Arthur feel the same way? How would he feel, knowing that another man was attracted to him? Flattered? Against the notion? Scenes began to play in Corrin's mind. "..." He fell silent and hung his head, fumbling with his hands.

"...Milord?" Arthur's voice caused Corrin to look up again. The hero had a worried expression on his face. "Is...something the matter? You can tell me anything, you know. In fact, I pride myself in being a great listener! The skill certainly helps in my quests to bring smiles back to the sad faces of the people."

"...Heh..." A smile slowly crept on Corrin's face again. Maybe...it was fine if he didn't tell Arthur after all. He was prepared for this moment after all. He knew he wouldn't be able to confess. "...Arthur, I wish you a life of happiness. I hope that, despite your luck, you will defeat every obstacle that you face. And that you would achieve your goals..." He took Arthur's hand in his. "That's what I wanted to tell you."

"Arthuuuur! C'mon! It's time to go~!" The two heard Elise calling out to the hero. She waved to them with a large smile on her face. "We've got a lot to do back in Nohr, and I need all the hands I can get!"

"O-Oh, well..." Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "It seems...that this is goodbye?"

"...Yes." Corrin nodded. "Good luck out there." The prince smiled as he let go of Arthur's hand.

"...Goodbye, Milord. I thank you again for what you have done for all of us, and I wish you luck in maintaining your kingdom! Just know that...if you ever need someone, I'll come running. Just say the word."

"..." Corrin pursed his lips and looked down. "...I'll keep that in mind."

Arthur turned his back to Corrin and walked with Elise and Effie back to Nohr. Corrin was watching his back, every step of the way.

 

* * *

 

"...Did you do it?" Azura asked as she sat beside Corrin. "...I saw everything, you know." She smiled at him as she placed her hand on Corrin's knee.

"...No. I wasn't." The prince sighed. "I wasn't able to bring myself to tell him after all...but..." Corrin stood up, trying to bring himself to smile. "I'll try and move on from this. It's not as if it's the end of the world..." He walked away, Leaving Azura alone as he left to talk with Lilith about the preparations.

"..." The songstress smiled as she held a letter on her lap. "Oh, Corrin...how couldn't you see it yourself?" She gave the letter one more read, sliding her finger on the signature. "...Maybe, I should let it be a surprise." Azura smiled as she stood up and joined Corrin in rebuilding Valla.

* * *

"Aaaaugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Arthur held his head in his hands as he groaned. This was his last chance, and he messed it up. "The chance was perfect, too! Grr...damn this luck of mine! If only I didn't have to rely on a letter...he probably wouldn't get it knowing my luck..." 

"Oh! Arthur, Arthur! Guess what I got!" Elise came by running, laughing as she held a parcel in her hands. "Ta-daaa! It's from Big Bro! Or, not really...but the gift is! The letter's from Felicia and Flora! They noticed Big Bro has been looking gloomy lately...so they thought that inviting his siblings would be a great idea of cheering him up! Oh, oh! And they said that you should come too!"

"Oh, m-me? They shouldn't have..." Arthur couldn't help but have a goofy smile on his face. Things were finally turning around for him! Once he realized that he had yet another chance, He left to prepare immediately, leaving Elise to herself.

"...Ooooh!" Elise started to giggle. "Big Bro is going to love this! Azura was right after all, they DO like each other! Oh, I have to tell Camilla! Oh! And Sakura..." The princess ran off to her eldest sister, laughing all the way.

* * *

 

 

The day they arrived, was a day that Arthur would never forget. What stood on what used to be a field, was a brilliant castle. Fitting the revitalization of Valla. When the siblings had entered, they were greeted by Felicia and Flora. But when stopped, the two sisters had smiled at Arthur. The two nodded knowingly at the stairs. 

"..." When he understood the message, Arthur had started running up the stairs, all the way to the top. He wanted to tell Corrin everything, he wanted to apologize for letting Corrin feel this way, and most of all he had wanted to embrace the prince. To tell him how much he loved him. He wanted to make Corrin the happiest man of the world, just as Corrin made him happy. When he had finally reached the top, he saw Corrin looking down at his kingdom. For a moment, Arthur's breath was taken by what he had seen. His heart started to race when he realized just how close he was to finally let Corrin know everything. The hero took a step forward. "...Corrin."

Corrin held the letter close to him as he turned around. He was at first, surprised to see Arthur here. But his expression soon turned from one of surprise to one of joy. The prince couldn't help but smile wide when he saw the hero, after all this time. "...Arthur." Corrin's voice wavered. He wanted to restrain himself, but now, after knowing everything, he couldn't. He dropped the letter as jumped into Arthur's hug and laughed together with him as he was spun around. The prince couldn't help his flowing tears as he kissed Arthur. 

The hero returned the kiss as he held Corrin close. "...Well, that was a reaction if I had ever seen one." The hero smirked as he placed his forehead against Corrin's.

"...Oh, quiet you...let me savor this moment." The prince sighed as he buried his face into Arthur's neck, returning the hug. "...Gods, I love you Arthur..."

"...And I love you too, my prince..." The two of them continued to hug as long as they could. They both wanted this moment to last forever. Corrin felt himself a fool to think that he wouldn't be able to be with Arthur...and he was happy that he could. Happy that his feelings weren't wasted.

 

He smiled at the thought, just like he smiled when he had first realized his feelings for the hero. 

The two walked back inside, hand in hand.

 

 


End file.
